


Have You Ever Felt It?

by GarrusVakarian2153



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Garrus Vakarian - Freeform, Gen, Mass Effect - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusVakarian2153/pseuds/GarrusVakarian2153





	Have You Ever Felt It?

Have you ever felt it?

 

That primal feeling deep within your soul that comes to the understanding that YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE.

 

And then all of a sudden all of the superfluities of the world just… fade away.

 

All the sharper colours, the finer auditory details in the ambiance of this violent world just give way to an almost numbing calm; and then and there you’re given a choice.

 

Submit. And give in to the longing of deaths embrace and the respite earned in eternal rest.

 

Or fight. Bloody, painful, exhausting, brutal struggle to hold onto your already forfeited existence. The weight of all your sins and mistakes bearing down like a warp field on your very spirit.

 

And in accepting your end.

 

In coming to terms that you and everything that you are will soon be an irrelevant corpse easily forgotten in the entropy of this world you squandered your time in.

 

You find this irreplicable calm.

 

You’re already dead. Where’s the sense in panicking?

 

You just pick up your weapon and shoot.

 

One target then the next. And onwards, forward unto the dawn of the next day. You keep fighting. Death constantly pursuing you like a shadow cast over your wasted existence. Your worthless struggle for your incorrigible fate.

 

Your bones and sinew long since turned to ash, your spirit abandoned and dead like all the rest.

 

Another day passes, and the struggle to keep alive even after all this time face to face with your imminent demise and you start to think how much longer the fight is even worth it.

 

Hour by hour, the burning of your eyes, the screaming of your muscles and the aching of your bones and shattered heart beg for you to choose submission.

 

Feeling only your rage standing resolute against the tide of darkness quickly beginning to overcome you.

 

Shoot.

 

Click.

 

Shoot.

 

Click.

 

Shoot.

 

Finally, at the very end. You feel energy like a last burst of life, the pain numbs away and everything is sharper, the sounds more acute, the colours more vivid than ever before.

You make a call. The last one you’ll ever make. And you apologize for everything.

 

You say your goodbyes.

 

Then a flash in the distance, something different like a change of energy in the air.

 

You look down your scope.

 

N7

 

You breathe in the air, sucking life straight into your lungs.

 

The only cure for death is an incorruptible will to live. To fight. To survive.

 

To have staved off of the allure of submission for so long…

 

That surge of life that runs through your entire body when finally. You know you’re going to be ok.

 

That feeling that tells you YOU ARE ALIVE.

 

Have you ever felt it?


End file.
